<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rippling Harmony by InaliaFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668084">Rippling Harmony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaliaFox/pseuds/InaliaFox'>InaliaFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meant To Be (Dratchtember) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Dratchet Party, Harmony - Freeform, Love, M/M, Melody - Freeform, Merformer, Merformers, Merformers AU, More tags to be added, Racthlock, Secret Crush, Singing, Song - Freeform, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), deadlock - Freeform, dratchet - Freeform, mutual feelings, ratchet - Freeform, watching from afar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaliaFox/pseuds/InaliaFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point amidst the ensuing chaos, that's when he first heard it, that beautiful melody. Every time afterwards, he was drawn to it, time and time again. He would swim there eagerly, hiding behind rocks, seaweed, whatever he could just to hear that song, just to see the one who sang one more time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ratchlock - Relationship, dratchet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meant To Be (Dratchtember) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rippling Harmony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Dratchet Party is nearing its end and though I'm sad to see it go, (at least until next time!) I had a blast not only making my own stuff for it, but seeing everything that everyone else has made as well!</p><p>This is my piece for Day Seven, the final day of the Dratchet Party this month which gave us a free space to do whatever it is we wanted!  I dont care what continuity or AU they're in, I just want them to be happy!</p><p>Check out the end notes for a little more on why I chose the story title that I did!~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A beautiful melody carried through the water, reaching his finials and causing him to shiver in excitement as he took off, swimming towards its source. </p><p>It was hard to believe that no one else heard it, that no one else was ever attracted to it. Deadlock wasn't about to ask why though, he was perfectly fine being the only one to hear it. He wasn't really good with sharing anyways, even if the other party wasn't aware that they were the center of his attention. </p><p>Things had been far too stressful as of late. The war between the two clans raged on. There was no peace, no relaxing, just constant fighting and killing. </p><p>At some point amidst the ensuing chaos, that's when he first heard it, that beautiful melody. Every time afterwards, he was drawn to it, time and time again. He would swim there eagerly, hiding behind rocks, seaweed, whatever he could just to hear that song, just to see the one who sang one more time. There shouldn't be any reason for him to hide unless you count the fact that the one singing was of the opposing clan, an enemy.</p><p>It wasn’t likely that once he found out his song had attracted an enemy, one that had also killed dozens if not hundreds of his clan, that he would stay and Deadlock didn't want to lose this. Whatever it was, he was mesmerized, not only by the beautiful song, but by the one who sang it. Most would say he wasn't anything special but to Deadlock, this was the most handsome creature he had ever laid eyes on.</p><p>The closer he swam, the more the song became clear. The voice was deep and gruff but <em> beautiful </em>. If he was being honest, it was the most beautiful sound Deadlock had ever heard and it more than entranced him every time.</p><p>The underwater cliff face he hid behind this time was a bit closer than he would normally get but it was unlikely he would be noticed. The beluga’s back was turned to him and a part of Deadlock was more than grateful for that. If he wasn't scared away by the fact that Deadlock was an enemy, surely his appearance would frighten him. Deadlock's body was marred, covered in scars and wounds that had only just healed. His fins were torn, fingers tipped with claws that could easily tear. His eyes were a deep red, just as menacing as the rest of his dark coloring, whereas this creature was the exact opposite. He was a bright white with red markings and very little black. It looked as if his body held a few smaller scars but it was nothing compared to Deadlock's own. </p><p>The shark's fingers were curled tightly against a jagged part of the cliff, eyes closed momentarily as he took in the beautiful melody coming from the whale. He couldn't help but imagine being out there with him, singing along as if nothing else mattered. It had taken all but a few minutes for him to realize that the singing had stopped, causing his eyes to shoot open and by the gods, he swore he felt his heart stop. The reason it had stopped was because he wasn't just <em> imagining </em> being out there and singing with him, no, he actually had been singing along and had caught the other’s attention.</p><p>That beautiful beluga with the mesmerizing song was looking right at him, just as frozen as he was. His heart started beating so fast he swore it was about to burst out of his chest. The beluga started to close in on him and he backed away, small pieces of the cliff face breaking off as he let go and crumbled to the ocean floor. Deadlock had messed up, he knew it. He was about to lose everything that had brought him some kind of joy, of peace in these troubled times but before he was able to worry about it anymore, as he turned to swim away he felt a strong and rough, yet somehow soft hand take hold of his wrist and it kept him from moving. </p><p>Deadlock turned to face him, fear of what was to happen coursing through him. This feeling, it was odd and very foreign to him. He never felt fear, he never ran away so why, why was it happening now? However when his eyes met with those of the other’s, he lost himself. There wasn't hatred in them, not like there should have been. Perhaps some sadness, a longing even but for what, Deadlock didn't know.</p><p>“You have a beautiful voice, I’m happy to finally be able to hear it. Please stay and if you would, I’d love it if you would sing with me. I don't believe I’ve ever heard a harmony as beautiful as that.” A soft yet somewhat tired smile formed on the belugas face and Deadlock swore he could see a shimmer of hope in those deep blue eyes. </p><p>A thought struck him at those spoken words. <em> I’m happy to finally be able to hear it </em>. Had...had he known Deadlock was there all along? Was he aware of the shark spying on him every time he sang his song? A part of that scared Deadlock, but then again, he never stopped singing, he never ran away from Deadlock.</p><p>“My name is Ratchet, by the way.” That soft smile practically melted Deadlock's heart as he felt his face heat. </p><p>“Deadlock.” He probably looked like a fool to Ratchet, unable to say much more, to move. All he could do was swim in place, blushing like a fool while Ratchet smiled, while his touch cemented all those unknown feelings Deadlock had been holding onto since first laying eyes on the beluga. They were more clear now than they had ever been before and he couldn't help but wonder, to <em> hope </em> that perhaps, just maybe, Ratchet felt the same way about him. </p><p>Deadlock felt a gentle tug on his wrist as Ratchet pulled the shark back to where he had been before. The opening was bright, a spot on the ocean floor clear from all debris but surrounded by colorful ocean flora.</p><p>Ratchet's hand shifted, moving from Deadlock's wrist and to his hand, intertwining their fingers together. He was still filled with an unbecoming nervousness, so many things he worried about, but the moment Ratchet began singing once more, that beautiful sound that reached Deadlock’s finials all but immediately and caused him to forget his worries, his smile matching that of Ratchet’s as he curled his digits around those of the beluga’s and began singing with him.</p><p>Their combined song was beautiful. Neither of them had ever heard anything so harmonious and both found themselves hoping it wasn't to be the only time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so happy that Cheshire_Hearts recommended this AU to me for todays prompt! I've been helplessly in love with the Merformers AU and have wanted to do something for it for so long. I'm glad that these two were the start of that for me! I'm hoping here soon, I can do more with it as well! Also, thank you for proof reading for me once again!</p><p>The exact idea was from yet another brainstorming session with Vampyremelaya.</p><p>I also suck at naming things so I am very sorry! It is not my strong suit lol </p><p>Rippling is defined as: The forming or flowing with a series of small waves on the surface.</p><p>Though they're not on the surface, a series of small waves makes me think about how Deadlock hears Ratchet singing again and again, causing him to keep going back to listen. (Idk it works in my head xD )</p><p>If you like my work and would like to see more/my artwork, you can find me on Twitter @InaliaKitsune</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>